heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-06-17 - No Shoot Sherlock! Superboy is Naive!
Superboy has a new black leather jacket on over his uniform, partially zipped to hiding about half of his symbol as he leans slightly forward. He's just out here to think. Not even Project Onyx is around to harass him. Right now he sits atop the one hundred foot tall, Columbia University "C". His legs dangle over the top of the rock outcropping from across the Harlem river, and he looks over at the city with his palms gently gripping the edge of the rock cropping. His curls blow lightly in the high up breeze, eyes covered by the red visor sunglasses. He wears a slight frown on his face and appears very thoughtful. Superboy has healed up well after his fight with Zod, where he was literally kicked about like someone's trash, and carried away by Matrix like a broken doll. He's young, a teenager still. Ursa had some issues of her own to consider, but where Superboy have dealt with a recent defeat, her experiences consist of nothing but triumphs. Her most recent one over Thunderstorm, whose head-gear she wears at this very moment as a trophy. She is amusing herself by "walking" across the water, enjoying the stunned glances she spots thrown her way. But as she looks about, she soon spots Superboy perched atop the C-rock of Columbia University. Unlike others, she rarely bothers with the news of this world, and it has been a while since she last had word with General Zod, so she is utterly oblivious to that encounter. What she is very alert to, however, is the familiar top part of the emblem peeking from the unzipped section of his jacket. Taking to the air, she is soon hovering infront of him. "Hello there," she says in a voice full of confidence. Superboy seems oblivious at first, and jerks his head up to look at you. "Oh..umm..hi?" He just sounds confused. But then he notices the headgear, "Hey! I have a friend that has one just like that, are you into the viking stuff to?" He then grins, a warm expression. Yep, that's Superboy. Unless you give him a reason otherwise, he just accepts people, even in weird situations. He sits up, leaning back a bit. He isn't on guard with you, he rather appears a little relaxed. His palms rest behind him now to prop him up. "Is that so? Perhaps I should like to meet your friend sometime," Ursa offers with a smirk on her face, assuming Superboy must refer to the woman from which she took the item in question. "Tell me about these Vikings, it seems to me you must be fond of them to befriend people with such interests." "Umm..don't really know much about them. Norse, worshipped an old pagan god system, supposedly real or something. Magically based I suppose in either case. I suggest an internet search, likely /way/ more useful than me racking my mind for something I haven't studied yet." But Superboy then smiles again, "Want to have a seat?" He offers a hand toward you to shake. "I'm Superboy, obviously." Yep, he has his own cockiness. "Norse," Ursa repeats the word as she learns something new, "I assume magic and worship did not yield them much in return?" She inclines her head at the invitation to sit with him, "Perhaps I could spare a moment or two, so, where is this internet for me to search?" She looks at Superboy's extended hand, but seems unfamiliar with the gesture, as instead of shaking hands, she just hovers over till she lands in a sitting position next to Superboy on the rock. "Superboy? I have not heard the name before, am I to be impressed?" "I don't know, she's pretty powerful. And the Egyptian gods are pretty powerful too and can bestow powers to others." Superboy does a double take at your words, but then sighs, "Oh great.../another/ one." He then laughs, "Then again, I guess I shouldn't complain. I was sorta /one/ of the clueless ones when I came out of the growth tube." He doesn't explain about the growth tube. "The internet is a world wide world system you can access via a computer. I just hope you aren't a technophobe. You can chat with people around the world, perform all sorts of research, download movies, and so on. And umm....I've been in the news a /lot/, with the Young Justice too." He hrms quietly, "So what's your story? Raised in an isolated area in the old ways? Crash landed on Earth and taken care of by monks? Genetic clone meant to be a weapon?" He smirks a bit, being a little on the silly side. "She?" Ursa asks with a smile, rather liking to hear of a woman being spoken of as powerful. "Another one? But there is only one of me, what could you possible mean?" She looks a bit disturbed at the mention of a growth tube, looking quizzically at Superboy, "a growth tube? You don't mean to say that you are somehow artificially made...are you?" She nods at the explanation of the internet, "So, a primitive form of technology, interesting." As Superboy gives his number of alternatives for what possible background Ursa may be coming from, she just reaches directly for his jacket to unzip more of his jacket, wishing to see more of the emblem she suspect belongs to the House of El. Of course, that is given he will allow it. "Ya, well, sucks to be me," Superboy states with a bit of a smirk about being artificially made. "You just live life best you can. And what's so primative about it? It's effecti...whoa!" When you start to unzip his jacket, he doesn't stop you, but he does lean a bit toward the side away from you. "I umm...have a girlfriend," he says with some embarassment. "Not that you aren't seriously hot and all, but that would be totally disrespectful to her." It is the S symbol blazed on his chest. When you seem to look at it, he says, "S symbol for the Super Family," he states with an easy grin. "Superman and Matrix wear them too, they're like my family. They're...really kind, you know?" And his smile softens at that observation. He adores them, it is simple enough to observe. "So, who was it that created you?" Ursa asks, taking more than just a cursory interest, though it may well seem as any person with a curious nature about such an unusual manner of creation. She doesn't give a care to Superboy's argument on how compuers and the internet are not primitive, instead she just keeps unzipping until he withdraws, leaning away from her. "You have a girlfriend? Interesting, may I ask who the lucky girl is?" Ursa asks, amused at how Superboy assumed she was coming on to him. "'S' symbol for the Super Family, huh?" Ursa certainly seems to have been telling the truth when she told Superboy she didn't know who he was, although he wouldn't know her confusion lies in the false designation given that very familiar emblem. "Can you tell me more about this Super Family of yours? Superman and Matrix? Those are their names? Do you know where they come from these Superman and Matrix?" The questions are normal, but Superboy has responsbilities now. He smiles a bit weakly, "I...can't really say right now. Confidential." Ya, something like that. But at the mention of his girlfriend, his face lights up. "She's awesome! She's just a normal human, you know? But she's the sweetest, kindest girl ever! She's funny, and thoughtful, and she's totally there for you. And she cries if she thinks she neglected me, even when I tell her it's fine. I don't like it when she cries," he quickly adds, "But I think it's really sweet of her. Superboy pauses for a moment, then explains, "She..umm..missed when Zod tried to kill my ass for absolutely no reason and it umm...," he blushes, "Got shown on television. Epically embarassing, Superman had to save my ass. Anyway, such is life. I lived, I move on. Got more important things than to whine about someone thath like to randomly attack people for no reason, and dish someone cause they aren't pure Kryptonian, or rant about someone I don't even know about." He shakes his head, "The guy has /issues/, like, seriously. Anyway," and yes, Superboy keeps on gossiping away, "Superman is...confidential still. Sorry. Matrix is like my big sis! She is a Sentinel. She's epically awesome, and really hot. Though don't tell her I said that, she hits me when I say she's hot," and he chuckles at that. "She's sorta like me, but not." "You can't say?" Ursa looks a bit disappointed at that reply, her lips shaping to a frown, yet she doesn't do anything questionable. Rather, she just looks upset at not getting the answer to her question. "Why is this Super Family so confidential, if it has a symbol to be proudly displayed?" Ursa lets nothing show of her actualy knowledge about this emblem. But whatever the case, she already knows that Superboy most likely wears it without any appreciation to what it truly reflects. Little does Superboy know that it is actually in his favor that she makes that assumption. "So...this girlfriend of yours cries if she thinks she neglected you? Why is that? Does she has the notion she must serve you at every given moment?" That last question is not asked in a bland tone, but rather a subtley alarmed one, and Ursa's gaze turned quite stern suggests perhaps Superboy based reconsider the phrasing of his words. "Zod? You know a...a Zod tried to kill you?" Ursa looks surprised, sure she could guess Zod may have witnessed the emblem for the House of El, so foolishly adorned by this Superboy, but that is still no reason to go full out on someone. All it took her is a few minutes and she already knows beyond a doubt that this boy is not the son of Jor-El. Though someone in that "Super Family" of his may well be, Superman and Matrix are those Ursa will take keen interest in for the time being. "So this Superman...he was able to defeat this Zod?" She talks as if she has nothing to do with either entity, merely trying to gather all the details of Superboy's story. Her fight with Thunderstorm was a tough one, but she still prevailed, as she always does. But if someone managed to defeat General Zod, that is alarming. "A Sentinel!? Waw!" Ursa sounds impressed, but if anything, she is merely surprised that if she kept with her attempts to join the Sentinels she may have gotten close to the son of Jor-El. The emblem may be refered to as something else, but there can only be one reason for it being displayed in the first place. "I should like to meet that sister of yours. Or that Superman. Sounds like quite the happy family." Superboy snorts, "The government can be a pain with red tape a lot of times. But hoping to change that. And I hope she doesn't! That would royally suck. I want a girlfriend, not a slave." He shakes his head, "That be so royally stupid," he ends bluntly. "I mean, she felt she should have known I was hurt, and should have been there for me. I told her no biggie. Honestly, I wouldn't want her anywhere near Zod," he ends with seriousness. "She would have been killed. And I don't want her always involved in the stuff I am, you know? I guess.../I/ worry about her too," he finally admits. As for Zod? "I don't know who he is, other than I suspect he's Kryptonian like me...well..half like me I guess," his tone ending a little bitterly at admitting he is a half-breed. "Ya, trashed the guy from what I saw in the video feed. Then he blew up some weapon and escaped. Geez, even when I was losing I didn't run away," Superboy adds. "Then again, I was trying to stop him from being all psycho and destructive. What is his issue anyway? Why does he hate this Kal-El or whoever so much? And he treated humans like crap. Hello, he's on Earth. If he doesn't like it? /Leave/. This isn't his world, and if he isn't going to respect humans, why the hell is he here anyway?" No, Superboy doesn't know much of anything right now. Superboy then shrugs, "Everyone has their issues." He then asks, "You missed giving me your name," and he smiles at that. "And I admit, I'm curious how you ended up so clueless about things. You are obviously super powered, which is always kool. But just be careful, and make sure you stay on the side of the law. It's important to make the right choices...and it isn't always easy." He's dealing with that with Black Adam. Does he hunt Zod down for revenge? Should he avoid him? Ugh...if only these thoughts would stop swirling about his head! "Why would mere red tape subject anyone to pain?" Ursa is a bit baffled by that suggestion, as she looks oddly at Superboy. "Good, you had best treat her as such than, Superboy, I loathe when men take it upon themselves to dictate what women should do." Once Superboy mentions that he is Kryptonian, no matter what porition of it, Ursa looks at him a bit differently. She learned he was of artificial make, but did not realize that the sigil he wore was perhaps more than just happenstance. "You are of Kryptonian origin, you say? How is this possible? Is this not a planet called Earth and not Krypton?" Ursa looks away from Superboy and towards the water when he asks the questions about Zod, "If this Zod fellow gave you a thrashing you could not withstand, why did you not yield? Or flee for that matter? Giving in to death is stupid." As Ursa looks at the water, perhaps bothered by Superboy's story of the horrid Zod of Krypton and all he's done, she murmurs, "Kal-El? Who knows...maybe it's someone who cheated him? Maybe someone who betrayed him? There could be many reasons, I personally have never heard the name Kal-El..." and to certain degree it is true, but the family part of the name is most certainly familiar. There is some debt to be collected from the House of El. Kal-El sounds like a much more fitting candidate, whomever he is, than Superboy as the person who must pay the debt. She does snort in derision at the later part, "I see no reason for anyone more powerful than humans to bully them without purpose or need." Curiously enough she leaves room for just those things when need or purpose is observed, but it may be difficult for Superboy to pick up on it, considering he hasn't been very perceptive to this point. Heck, he still hadn't noticed she did not introduce herself. But it is almost the very thought in Ursa's mind somehow evoked the question, as Superboy suddenly does ask for her name. "Did I?" Ursa asks innocently enough, leaving it for Superboy to realize what she intend to say is she could not have missed on something she did not intend to do in the first place. "Maybe it is I who is not clueless, and those who deem me clueless who are clueless themselves, Superboy of the Super Family," Ursa is of course mocking the boy, but he may not pick on it, as she adds, "the best thing one can ever do is be true to oneself. I, for instance, will let no man dictate what I must do." "Mental pain," Superboy says in response with the red tape, chuckling at his own humor. "Ya, I loathe anyone dictating what I should do, why would I do it to others? Let alone someone I care about? Beleive me, I'm not /totally/ stupid, just naive at times." Least he realizes it. "Umm...ya, about the Kryptonian thing, that's complicated. Let's just say, some DNA was...umm..borrowed? Earth is my home though, and I love it," Superboy ends with a simple, straightforward statement. He then frowns, "You may be pretty, but you have a sharp tongue," Superboy comments back. "And it isn't right to bully anyone. It's merely a way to make yourself feel better about yourself. I don't need to prove to anyone I'm /better/ than them, so why would I bully them, or try to control them?" He moves to stand then, looking down at you through his sunglasses. "I'm not telling you what to do and how to do it," Superboy states, his tone suddenly very firm, and holding a confidence that wasn't there before. "But I do /ask/ of you to do the right thing, and to treat others how you wish to be treated. To do good, so that good can be returned to you. If you are cruel, people are going to hate you and be cruel in return. You can't make a difference in the world, but being what people distrust, hate, and fear. And those are my beliefs. And yes, I /would/ die for them. I would do whatever I had to, to stop Zod from stepping on others to try and increase his own standing, from hurting my friends and family and those I love, for being a jerk and attacking people randomly when they don't even know who they are attacking. And talking down on someone, just because they are less powerful. Well, if he comes looking for a fight, I will /never/ just stand by, and let bad things happen. I will /not/ be dictated by fear. I have a symbol to uphold, and I will do my best to never shame it, but being less than I can be. Chew on that for a while nameless one." He then floats up into the air. "Right now, I have more important things to do. It's called, patroling and protecting those that can't protect themselves. You have power obviously, you should try it sometime. You might find the experience rewarding." Superboy then goes to fly away, entering MACH speeds in no time at all. Category:Logs